


Super Disney Ronpa

by mckninja



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Disneyland, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckninja/pseuds/mckninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets in which the SDR2 kids take a trip to Disneyland instead of Jabberwock Island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Disney Ronpa

"Today you enter the world of fantasy, yesterday, and tomorrow." Hinata muttered under his breath as he read from the plaque shining from the hot California sun. He lingered outside the archway that would lead into Disneyland. Watching his classmates excitedly walk in, he senses a body walk up next to his.

"Hinata, are you going to go in?" he looked over to see the Komaeda's smiling face. Komaeda walked on ahead towards their laughing friends.  
Hinata walked under the archway into the bustling plaza of Main Street USA, where he saw his 15 classmates waiting for him. Today was the first day of what was going to be Hopes Peak Academy's school field trip, and Hinata was more excited than he would like to admit.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any headcanons or ideas you want to see in this fic please comment or message me them and I may write them in!


End file.
